Lily Potter's First Puppy
by LilMizzMolly1225
Summary: Lily feels lonely because her brothers and Rose are at Hogwarts. Hugo isn't the best person to be with all year so Lily gets a puppy. PLEASE DON'T POINT OUT THE MISTAKES IT'S MY FIRST STORY!


Ginny Potter was trying to comfort her daughter after they watched James and Albus leave on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and three quarters. "Lily, next year you will be on that same train on your way to Hogwarts!" Ginny said as they arrived home. "Next year is too long though! I want to go now!" cried Lily and she ran to the living room and curled up on the couch. "You're too young though and you haven't even gotten your letter yet! Maybe you might not get it and turn out to be a Squib!" suggested Harry.At this Lily burst into tears at these words. "Harry!" cried Ginny " Our daughter is crying because she wants to go to Hogwarts, and you're saying she might not even be there next year!" " Sorry it was only a possibility!" said Harry as he went into his office. Ginny went back to comforting Lily. "Put it this way, your dad and I both went to Hogwarts! So, there's a huge chance your going to Hogwarts!" " Thanks mom! I think I'm going to send an owl to Rose. She always helps me with this kind of stuff!"

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_How's Hogwarts so far? I can't wait to go next year! Mom says that there's a big chance of me going next year and because they were both in Hogwarts and I'm in a family of wizards! But, I'm sorta scared because Dad saim I might end up a Squib! I don't know what to do! Oh, I hope I'm not putting too much presure on you! I feel lonely now that you and Al went to Hogwarts Hugo is being pretty annoying becaus ehe misses you alot and I do too. I wish I could get in touch with someone who isn't too young or too old to play with me. Hugo always plays with muggle toys like yo-yos, non-fanged frisbies( What's the fun in them?) and toy trains! I wish you were here to be with me! _

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Have you met Peeves yet? I heard he's a handful!_

Rose Weasley re-read this twice to make sure she understood it. She felt so bad that Lily wasn't there with her in Hogwarts! It was a sunny Friday in Semtember and the Great Hall was full of life! "Is that from Lily?" asked Albus who noticed Lily's handwriting at once. " Yeah, She's pretty upset you father said she might end up a squib! I mean that's not very comforting! Oh no! James just got his robes wet! That Scorpious Malfoy makes me so mad!" said Rose. James Potter stood in the middle of the Great Hall with the bottom of his robes soaked with pumkin juice. Rose charged right to James with Albus at her heels and preformed a charm to dry his clothes. "Thanks a million" cried James " That brat, Scorpious Malfoy dropped a whole jug of pumpin juice on the bottom of my robes and ran away!" "It was no problem!" said Lily and she marched right to the Slytherien table. " You think it's funny to preform pranks on my cousin and expect to get away with it!?" shrieked Rose as she held aimed her wand at Scorpious' chest. " Oh look, Potter got the Weasley girl to fight for you! I expected more than that!" James quickly pulled Rose awya from Scorpious. " Let's just go to our classes and forget it!"he said in the entrance hall. Rose was still angry at Scorpious during Charms.

* * *

_Dear Lily, _

_There's really nothing to worry about if your parents are magical! You will get into Hogwarts! I don't know why but Hugo just is weird enough to like Muggle toys.I understand you are lonely. Even though I have my family here I still feel lonely because I'm the only Weasley in the first year! Albus is quite annoying like Hugo! I feel like Hugo is here with me.Maybe what you need is a pet!When I wasn't in Hogwarts I got a pet. Do you remember Snappy my pet turtle? I played with him to feel less lonely! Maybe you should get a cat! You can bring the cat to Hogwarts and still play with him in the summers! Or you could get a puppy! They may be alot of work but if you train it right and give it lots of love it'll be easy!I have unfortunatly met Peeves on Monday and he's very mean. Hagrid invited me to tea so I must finish this letter quickly!_

_ Love,_

_ Rose_

Lily not only knew she was going to Hogwarts but wanted a pet. Rose right about how pets make you feel less lonely! So, the next day when she walked into the kitchen she got all of her courage to talk to her parents about the dog. "Mom, Dad?" she asked nervously. "Yes, Lily?" said Ginny. " I've been thinking about it and I've been pretty lonely for a while since Rose,James and Albus went to Hogwarts. I know I can play with Hugo, but he's too young to be with all year! Rose says I should get a pet and I've been thinking about getting a puppy. You know, they're young, so you can teach them before it's too late. Also I'll take really good care of it! Please can I have a puppy!" burst out Lily. Ginny and Harry exchanged smirks. "It's about time you asked us. We knew that you would be lonely and Hugo is too young for you. We talked about it before the we watched them leave on the Hogwarts Express. It was already planned. We got Muggle money from my second job in the resteraunt. There's enough for a puppy, supplies and everything!" said Ginny rather excited.

The next day the Potters were picking out a puppy. " There's so many puppies! I hope I find the right one!" said Lily. "What about this one?" asked Harry, who was pointing at a small dalmation who was wrestling with a tiny bull dog. "I know what to do!"said Ginny " Lily go up to the fence and shake it! The ppuppy that isn't scared will be the right one!" _That's a good idea! I'll try that! _thought Lily. She ran up to the fence and shook it fiersly. Almost all the puppies ran to the back whimpering. Only one puppy ran foward. It was a tiny yorkishe terrior. She was trying to reach Lily's shoe laces by sticking her little paws into the fence holes. "This is the one!" said Lily now bending down to let her lick her hand as the other puppies came up to the fence trying to get in the way. They were pushing the yorkishe terrior out of he way.

Ten minutes later Lily and the parents were at their house and Ginny was setting up the dog's bed. Harry was checking the house for anything that might harm the small puppy.Lily was holding the puppy on her lap and was already brushing his smooth, silky fur clean." Now, what should I name you?" she asked herself. "What about Sparky?" suggested Harry who was holding a small pile of tiny objets and dumped them in the trash. The house is now safe for your puppy, and his bed is ready." Just then, Ginny came in the room carrying parchment,quills,ink bottles, and book titled,_ Hogwarts, A History_. " I'm writing a eport for the office. it has to be at least two scolls of parchment and it's all about the Hogwarts rules, traditions, and all that stuff," she explained as she saw the look on their faces. Thsat night Lily decided to name her puppy Wendy."Good Night Wendy," said Lily as she turned out the lights in her bedroom.

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_You were right about getting a pet! I got a yorkishire terrior named Wendy! She loves to play, she's very calm unlike most dogs. Whenever the Muggle mailman goes by our house she just stays still and ignores him. She already knows all the tricks I tried to teach her! It's amazing! She can do the basic trick like sit, stay and roll over, then she knows te most complicated tricks that are in Muggle competions. I've seen them from Hugo because he loves to watch the Muggle telivision! Wendy is the best idea you've given me! I can't wait to hear more about Hogwarts!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Rose eating breakfast when this letter was drpped on the lap. James was eating sunny-side up eggs and noticed the letter in Rose's robes pocket. " Lily really is lonely i guess." he said. "Wel, she got a puppy named Wendy. She's very calm and extreamly smart!" said Rose proudly " I knew Lily would find the right one!" ALbus came into the Great Hall with a few spoiled banana peels on the front of his robes. "Oh Albus! What happened to you?!" asked Rose. "That Scorpious Malfoy is always ruining Hogwarts. He told Peeves to drop them on me and then squish them so they would stick to my robes!" _Second time in one week that Scorpious Malfoy has messed with my family! _thought Rose. She marched over to the Slytherin table and pulled Scorpious away from the table so fast that it was hard to remember what happened. Luckily the teachers were distracted with a Hufflepuff who had tripped all the way down the marble staircases. "What's your problem!?" she yelled. "What problem?" asked Scorpious rather scared and embaressed. "Your problem with picking on my family! I swear that I'll get you back for this! First, dropping pumpkin juice on James, and now you told Peeves to squish banana peels on Albus!" At these words Scorpious ran out into theentrance hall and ran towards the greenhouses."He's lucky we have Herbology and got points for being early!" said Rose as she and Albus planted seeds that lookd alot like shrivled up beans.

* * *

Months later after school was over Lily and Rose spent their summer playin with Wendy. One hot day in July a letter arrived for Lily when she and Rose had fed Wendy. "IT'S FROM HOGWARTS!" she shouted. Lily and Rose enjoyed beig in Gryffindor together and playing with Katie's cat.


End file.
